Your the one I love
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: During "Mask of the Phantasm" Batman stops Andrea from taking Joker. Past Andrea/Bruce Batnan/Joker AU


Fearing for the worst The dark Knight shook his head "Andrea no..." He was practically desperate that his once love not kill Joker. Deep inside he knew Andrea would hate him for it but he was in love with Joker. The man who killed her dad and now had his heart as well. When he heard Andrea had come back joy and happiness leaped into his heart, but he found himself in love with two people. Andrea and Joker

For days he thought about the two. Before he knew she was the phantasm he always thought of them together but his promise made that difficult. If he was with her then Batman could be no more. The five years of crime fighting would be for nothing. while if he was with Joker he could still be Batman.

Memories both loving and tragic came back to him as he thought of Andrea. How they went to the fair together and he even met her father. then he always thought of Joker. Always. And every time he did his chest felt warm and Andrea was a good kisser he admitted but so was Joker.

What made things more difficult was every time he even imagined kissing Andrea it always ended up being Joker. When he would pull back instead of seeing long orange hair and a tan face he saw green hair and a pale face that had a smile that made his heart melt.

Finally he realized who had fully taken his heart. It was the clown. _His clown_.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way for me to be happy" the lady shook her head "it's for my daddy" Batman shook his head. Their meaning of revenge was on a different level. Batman didn't plan to let Andrea kill Joker.

"Andrea what will you gain? Your turning into the people you've been hunting down" _He had to make sure Joker was safe. _Batman slowly limped over to where the two where. Just as he reached them the explosion took place demolishing mostly everything. "I can't let you kill him Andrea!" With that he took joker out of her grasp. _He defiantly couldn't let her kill joker._

Glaring at Batman Andrea grabbed Joker who was being held by both humans. "You know I need to do this" Andrea begged. She wouldn't be happy until the clown was dead. She caught something far off in the blue eyes. That something dumbfounded her. It was a pleading look. Not once had that look ever been bestowed by him. Andrea knew he wasn't the type to plead for anything. Why was he pleading for Joker's life?

They had a few minutes before it all crashed down around them.

Looking at how desperate the man actually was caused her to hesitate. But then she realized one other thing. _Love_. There was a tiny hint of love that gleamed in Batman's eyes. She knew all to well that the love wasn't directed at her. Now all the pieces where fitting together in her mind.

Everything seamed so clear now.

Bruce Wayne/Batman was no longer in love with her.

So many questions ran threw her head that it was hard to think. But right now wasn't the time for chit-chat. She quickly took them and vanished away from the explosion. As they landed safety away from the fire all Andrea could think was if they where really together. Looking at the two her eyes noticed that batman had his hand in Jokers but the bat slowly slid them down after noticing that Andrea wasn't going to kill Joker.

Feeling stupid Andrea shook her head to try and clear everything that she was thinking of. Why had she not noticed this sooner? Ever since coming back to Gotham and Bruce it felt...odd. It felt like the spark they once shared was now gone. When ever she tried to _rekindle the flame _Bruce was either busy or was being Batman. She realized that Bruce had grew apart from her in the beginning but honestly their was no proof that he had. When your friends with a single billionaire it gives you high hopes.

Sighing while narrowing her eyes she knew this was it. Looking back up to the blue eyes that seemed to stab into her soul Andrea slightly smiled "I hope your happy" she said holding back the tears that where building up. Bruce deserved to be happy she wasn't going to destroy that.

Looking remorseful Batman found himself apologizing "I'm sorry..." He stated hoping that Andrea would understand and possibly wouldn't get upset. It would hurt to see her crying all because of him. Laughing sadly she shook her head as a small sad smile formed on her lips. "I've known ever since the beginning that this would happen" She admitted as Joker just stood there confused on what they where talking about. But one thing was for sure, he was very jealous. The clown wondered if the girl once had a relationship with his Batsy.

"I should have seen it sooner though..." Andrea muttered with a sigh. Blinking back the tears smoke swirled around her "good bye _love_" with that she was gone leaving a fuming Joker with clenched fist.

"Love?! _Love_?!" He seethed out in rage the anger not directed at Batman but at the lady. Joker had grabbed ahold of Batman who in turn was taken aback by the outburst and couldn't defend himself. The pale man who was bleeding from the their fight bore his eyes into Batman's. "You love her don't you" Joker asked desperately trying to hold back the hurt that was crushing him. Of all the fights they had ever went threw this right now hurt the worst.

Batman sighed "I don't love her." He said while looking deep into Jokers eyes. "_I_ _love_ _you_ _and_ _only_ _you_" That was the truth Andrea wasn't part of the picture. It was only Joker. If he didn't love Joker why would he even put up with the clown? Or why would he kiss him if he honestly didnt love him?

The rage in Joker's eyes started to slowly soften up. "But why did she call you love?" Joker said accusingly with his arms crossed. "We used to date..." Batman admitted and noticed some hurt build back into the clown.

Not saying anything for a few seconds Joker finally spoke up "you still have feelings for her?" He needed to know.

"No" Batman admitted as he pulled Joker to him and crushed their lips together.

Surprised at the sudden kiss, Joker melted into it and kissed back. They pulled back and Joker laughed

"I love you Batsy"

Batman smirked "I love you to"


End file.
